The Task
by Anne Finch
Summary: Aspyn Reede is the daughter of a death eater. Due to her fathers connections, she is being forced to complete a task for Voldemort that involves the seduction of Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

**The Task**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, settings, plots, ect. These all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I am only responsible for my own original characters and plot changes.

* * *

**Prologue**

I stared at the dark wizard who stood before me. I knew that my face showed no fear. I really wasn't feeling fear, which of course, mad me stupid. Smart people were usually afraid when they were confronted by someone who would very much enjoy torturing them into a long and painful death Intelligence, however, wasn't always my strong suit—especially not when it mattered.

"You amuse me, Aspyn Reede."

"That was never my intention, _your royal highness_," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I wonder if she bites, too." chided one of the death eaters that surrounded me.

"Shut up, Flint." Voldemort snapped as he stepped closer to where I stood. "Now, Miss Reede, sarcasm aside, you will do as I ask."

"I will do as I wish," I countered, stubbornly.

"Bite your tongue, girl." Lucius Malfoy scolded, "My Lord, this grows tiresome. Perhaps the girl needs a little persuasion."

"Very well, Malfoy, as you wish."

I suddenly found myself writhing painfully against the cold stone floor.

"Have you had enough?"

"You have nothing on my father, Lucius," I bit out.

My face stung as Lucius back-handed me. Then he smiled, "Perhaps you need some stronger motivation. Nott."

A masked figure emerged caring a small, struggling person.

"Aspyn!" the voice cried out, desperate for help.

_Damn you, Voldemort._ I thought to myself. "Let him go, Nott. O demanded, my voice strong as it rang through the cavernous room.

Nott looked towards his Master, who nodded, before he released my younger brother. Once he was free he ran for me, hugging me tightly around the mid-section.

Voldemort smile, he knew that he had me. He knew that my brother, Peyton, was my weakness. I had grown up protecting him from my father's tantrums and from bullies on the grade school play ground.

I looked down at Peyton's terrified features, "Fine, I'll do it."

I hated him for this, I also hated my father for even having put me in this situation. "I'll seduce Draco Malfoy and make sure that he does your bidding."

"Good girl," he smiled, "Your father will be pleased."


	2. Chapter One

The Task

* * *

**Chapter One**

I watched as the castle came into view. It was a gigantic structure with towers looming above and a vast array of windows. The carriage that I was ridding in came to a halt, jarring me from my daydreams of what life at Hogwarts was going to be like. It was time for me to stop my dreaming and find out first hand.

There was a tall, dark haired man waiting for me at the entrance. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he droned. Severus Snape was suppose to be one of "us," but I still had my reservations about his alliances.

I followed him as he swiftly made his way down darkened hallways and around sharp corners. "This will be your common room, Miss Reede. You will find the girls' dormitories up the staircase to your left."

I nodded and looked around the room. There were various pieces of leather furniture scattered around the large, dungeon-like space. There was a smattering of students lounging on the furniture talking or working on what I could only guess to be homework.

I noticed a blonde haired girl sneak through the entrance behind me and head for the staircase.

"Excuse me, you there," she turned to look at me, "Hi, I was wondering if you could show me where the sixth years dorms are? I'm new here."

"Sure," she muttered, motioning for me to follow her, "It's up here."

We climbed the stairs, where, on the landing, she stopped and pointed down towards the left. "It's the last door on your right down that hall."

"Thank you, I'm Aspyn Reede, by the way."

"Astoria Greengrass, pleasure to meet you, but I really have to be going. I have a dreadfully long essay due in Transfigurations tomorrow morning." she called as she headed in the opposite direction.

Sighing, I made my way to the last room on the right. Inside there were six beds, five of them already had trunks at their bases and personal items on their side tables. I sat in the bed nearest to the door on the left, the only one that appeared to not have a resident.

A gray colored owl swooped in the window and deposited a letter on the bed beside me before exiting the room in the same fashion that it had entered. Gingerly, I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Aspyn,_ it began in an awful, scratchy script, _Do not forget your task_. It was not signed, although I had no doubt in my mind who it had come from.

I tossed it into the waste receptacle near the door and flopped back down on the bed. Before I knew it, I was sleeping soundly.


	3. Chapter Two

The Task

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Well, hello there. I don't believe that we've met."

I hid my smile and glanced in the direction of the voice. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought._ "We probably have not," I confessed, "I just transferred."

"Well, in that case, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he smirked. The smirk suited his handsome face. I mentally shook myself, focusing on the task rather than his attractiveness.

"I'm Aspyn Reede,"

"A pleasure to meet you, Aspyn, if I may call you that."

"Yes, Aspyn is acceptable."

"Great," he said with his smirk in place, "You may call me Draco in that case."

I couldn't help but think about how much like his father this boy appeared to be—from his platinum blonde hair to his stormy gray eyes. His eyes, however, held much more depth than his father's. Where his father's eyes were flat and lifeless, his had this quality about them that made you want to fall into them and get lost in.

_At least it will be easy to flirt with him._

I turned my attention from the attractive boy beside me to the greasy haired professor at the front of the room. Snape began to drone on about potions, tinctures, and mixing temperatures.

When Snape completed his lecture and finally dismissed us, I gathered up my books and made to stand. When I stood I found myself face-to-face with Draco.

"I'd be happy to show you around. I _am_ a prefect after all." he smiled in a sly way.

"That would be great," I agreed, batting my eye lashes.

"Great. Let's head outside, I'm assuming that you have Herbology next as well?"

"I do."

At dinner that evening I took a seat near the end on the table. Often times I liked to observe people. I wanted a chance to really take in the student body as a whole and get a feel for the dynamics. Unfortunately, I wouldn't get that chance tonight.

"Hullo, Aspyn."

"Hullo, Draco. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How were the rest of your classes?"

"Oh, they were good I suppose," I smiled, "Classes are classes."

"That is true." he smiled back. "Where did you attend school prior to transferring?"

"I was at Drumstrang." I answered truthfully.

"Drumstrang, really? Why the transfer?"

I laughed to myself, _you_,I thought and then answered between bites, "My father's work." _Not completely a lie._

"Ah, I see," he took a final bite of potatoes, thus successfully clearing his plate, "Say, would you like to take a tour of the outer grounds?"

"Sure," I responded pushing my own plate to the side and standing.

"So, tell me about yourself,"

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Hobbies, likes, dislikes, boyfriend?"

"My, you're a direct one, aren't you?"

"I can be," he said glancing at me sideways.

I laughed, "Well, let's see.. Hobbies: painting, reading... Likes: flying, rain showers... Dislikes: arrogance, fish, and," I gave a shutter, "Mud-bloods. Boyfriend: no." I knew exactly how to play into his ego. Make him think tat we share common dislikes.

"No boyfriend?" He asked, focusing on the last of my admissions.

"Nope."

"Interesting," he gave me a seductive smirk as he made a show of looking over my body.

I let a blush creep over my face. I had long since become accustomed to men looking at me in that manner. When your father frequently meets with death eaters—many of whom have recently been imprisoned and released—you get used to them wanting to paw at you.

Not that I ever let them touch me. I may sometimes look like a seductress, but I had virtues. I had barely kissed a boy, let alone tried to seduce one. This was why seducing Draco Malfoy was going to be such a challenge for me. But, if it meant saving Peyton, I would do what ever it took.

"Viktor Krum never struck your fancy?" he inquired.

I rolled my eyes, "That arrogant git? I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole."

He laughed and I joined in, shooting him a smirk of my own, "He's not my type anyways."

We had come to stand next to a vast glassy lake, the water flat and unmoving. "I'm going to guess that the dark water isn't as innocent as it appears."

"You'd be correct. Lot's of nasties living under that water. You definitely wont be wanting to go for a swim."

He turned and faced me, we were very close, "You have very beautiful eyes," he said in a near whisper.

This time the blush was real, I looked down at my shoes and smiled. _No, I am not suppose to let him get to me, it is suppose to be the other way around. I am suppose to string _him _along. I am suppose to be in control._

"Drakie!" the silence and the moment were shattered in an instant as a pug faced girl came bounding towards us. I heard Draco groan.

The girl shot me a dirty look, "Who are you?" she asked in a dismissive tone, "Anyways," she continued, turning towards Draco with a smile plastered across her face, pushing between us, "I just heard from Millicent, who heard from Daphne, who heard from her sister, who heard from some Ravenclaw girl that there is going to be a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday!" she finished her lengthy tale in an excited squeak and stared expectantly at Draco, as if waiting for him to ask her to accompany him.

"Well, thank you for passing along the information, however, Snape mentioned it to me last night as I was doing my Prefect duties. I was just about to ask Aspyn here to join me."

"Who?" she asked, exasperated.

""Aspyn Reede," he replied, stepping around her and closer to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I couldn't help but feel a jolt where he touched me.

The girl huffed and stomped off. I heard Draco let out a breath that he had been holding as he reluctantly removed his arm from my shoulders. "Sorry about that. That is bloody Parkinson."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, absolutely not. She's so bloody annoying, wont leave me alone."

I laughed at his pained expression.


	4. Chapter Three

The Task

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"What are you working on?"

I looked up and found myself looking in to cool, gray eyes that could only belong to one person. I smiled, "Herbology essay."

"You're doing homework on a Saturday?"

I shrugged.

"This is unacceptable. Come on, we're going to Hogsmeade."

"But—"

"No but, come on," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me from the library. "Go put your books away and grab a coat."

I obliged and found myself walking down the main road of Hogsmeade, Draco's hand brushing against mine periodically.

"What do you say to a couple of butterbeers?"

"That sounds good," I replied, smiling and walking with him briskly towards the Three Broomsticks. I didn't tell him that hot chocolate or tea would have sounded more enticing.

The Three Broomsticks was filled with Hogwarts students, all of them packed around tables talking boisterously. As we made our way towards two open chairs a dark haired boy bumped into me, causing my butterbeer to slosh around in it's glass.

"Watch it, Potter," Draco spat out furiously. Potter stared at me curiously, recognition lighting his eyes. I gave him a brief shake of my head. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere saving Mud-bloods instead of standing in our way?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." He finally spat, stalking off to a table in the corner where two other students were seated.

I let out a breath silently, thanking that stars that Harry had had enough sense to keep his mouth shut.

Draco was muttering something about _Saint Potter_ and I grabbed his hand and started off for a table in the opposite corner as Harry had gone to. I dropped his hand as I sat.

He smirked at me and grabbed a seat of his own before sipping his butterbeer. "So, what does your father do that caused you to transfer?"

I froze for a moment, I hadn't thought of what I would say to a question like that. I figured if I just told people that I transferred because of his work that they would leave it at that. Of course, I could use the fact that my father works for Voldemort to my advantage.

"I can't really talk about it," I said, giving him a knowing glance. "I'm sure _you_ understand."

Draco cocked his head to the left. I smiled and sipped my beverage.

As we walked the wandering pathways of Hogsmeade I could feel Draco brushing his hand against mine again.

I smiled to myself and clasped my hand to his. I saw Draco smirk out of the corner of my eye as he intertwined our fingers. I ignored the little jolts of electricity that traveled up my arm and the little flip that my tummy did.

I was glad that things were moving quickly. It saved me a lot of agonizing, plus, the sooner I got this task done, the sooner I could relax and look forward to getting out of here.

Draco stopped walking, bringing me to a halt beside him. He pulled me around so that I stood facing him.

"They sent you here, didn't they? They don't trust me."

I thought about lying, but figured that there wasn't much of a point. "'Yeah."

"I thought so. So, what, they sent you here to spy on me and report back on whether or not I am working towards my goal?"

"Not exactly. They just wanted you to have someone to confide in. Someone to trust."

He sighed and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? I know how it feels growing up with a death eater father."

"Do you know what they want me to do?" He asked suddenly, his gray eyes angry and smoldering. I took a step back involuntarily and he grabbed my upper arms, holding me in place. "Do you?"

"N—no." I don't know why he frightened me. I had stared down Voldemort himself only a few days prior and felt nothing.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, bring his hand up to stroke my cheek.

"For what?" I asked, gaining my courage and my senses back. I grabbed his hand where it rested on my cheek and leaned forward, kissing him. He responded and moved his hand into my hair.

Finally he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine, his hand still entwined in my hair. "You have no idea how awful it is."

"You can tell me about it if you want to."

He shook his head. "I don't need help with that part, I just need a distraction."

"I can do that," I whispered.

"Good." He kissed me again, briefly, and then put an arm around my waist and pulled me into walking. He led us back towards the castle, never loosening his casual grip.


	5. Chapter Four

The Task

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Harry demanded as he stripped his invisibility cloak off.

We were sitting in the Astronomy tower. He had slipped me a note as we passed in the halls between classes earlier in the day, and reluctantly, I had agreed to meet him.

"Attending classes," I replied offhandedly as I continued to stare out at the stars.

"Aspyn Reede?" he chuckled as he came to stand near me, our shoulders brushing.

"It's my real name." I replied, "Sage Avis is just my alias. It makes things safer and easier."

"Safer and easier?"

"Look, Harry," I said turning towards him, "I'm not Sage, and it's best if you forget about me and that we aren't seen together." F_or both of our safeties,_ I added silently.

"You're working for him, aren't you?" he accused, ugliness entering his voice.

"He has my brother," I replied quietly.

Harry looked at me disgustedly.

"It's my little brother, Harry, what am I supposed to do?"

"You could have come to me for help."

I shook my head, "Right, because you need one more thing on your shoulders. No, I am the only one that can do this."

"That's not true, the Order—"

"The Order, what?" I spat, cutting him off, "The Order doesn't save death eaters."

"You aren't a death eater."

I let out a harsh laugh and pulled up my left sleeve, letting him get a good look before turning and walking back towards the benches. I didn't want to see the angry look on his face.

_"Oh, I'm sorry," called a dark-haired boy, "I guess I should pay more attention, eh?"_

_ I picked up the book that had toppled to the floor when he collided with me and placed it back on the shelf. "No worries." I replied, turning to leave the aisle._

_ "I'm Harry, by the way." he said, following me out of the aisle and down another._

_ "I'm Sage," I mumbled, picking up another book and skimming the back cover. "Can I ask why you are following me?" I questioned as I left the aisle with the book in hand._

_ He laughed at that and instantly I felt like I could trust him. "I'm not really sure," he answered truthfully. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Buying a book," I said, looking at him sideways and raising the book that I held in my hand. "My mum in in St. Mungos and I am going to visit. I thought that a book might be a good present."_

_ "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope things turn out well."_

_ "I doubt that they will, but thanks."_

_ He nodded, but didn't ask for any further explanations._

_ "Well, I've got to be going." I called, heading for the check out line._

_ "Can I owl you sometime?" Harry asked._

_ "I thought about it and decided that it couldn't hurt to have someone to talk to, even if it was on;y about mundane, non-sense things. "Sure, that would be nice." I handed over some sickles and grabbed my purchase. "It was nice to meet you, Harry."_

"I can't believe you," Harry scolded.

"Don't judge me, Potter. I had no other option available."

"There are always other options, Sage, always."

I remained on the bench, quietly looking out over the edge of the wall. Harry rested his hand on my shoulder, "There can still be hope. I can help you come up with a plan—"

I held up my hand, silencing him, "Just let me do this Harry. It is nothing so gruesome as having to torture or maim someone. It could always be worse."

Harry sighed.

"The only thing that I need from you, is for you to pretend like you've never met me and remember, my name is Aspyn Reede."

He nodded, "I guess I can do that."

"Good."

He squeezed my shoulder. I heard footsteps coming up the stairwell.

"Quickly, Harry, you've got to get out of sight," I whispered.

With one more squeeze of my shoulder he threw on his invisibility cloak and disappeared.

"Ah, Aspyn, I thought I saw you sneak away and come up here."

"You caught me," I smiled, turning to face Draco. "This is a good spot to think."

"It's a good spot for other things as well," he said suggestively as he took a step closer to where I was seated.

"Oh, yeah? Other things such as?"

"Distractions," he whispered, his face close to mine as he sat next to me.

My breath caught at the proximity of him and for a moment I was unable to come up with a reply. "What kind of distraction do you require?"

He moved his face a little closer, softly placing a kiss on my lips. "This kind," He whispered and then connected our lips once more. This time there was more force behind the kiss, more urgency.

"What happened?" I asked as we finally broke apart.

He shook his head, ignoring my inquiry, then kissed me again.

I think I am in trouble, I thought to myself as I melted into his kiss. It was never in my plan to actually enjoy seducing Draco, or worse, fall for him.


	6. Chapter Five

**The Task**

_A/N: Hey guys! So sorry about the delay! I was sick and in bed for almost a week and then I had to go back to work and I have been just exhausted lately. Plus, the new World of Warcraft expansion came out on Tuesday, and yes, I am that kind of girl. :-) _

_The good news is that the wait is over! Here is chapter five for your enjoyment. I hope that you find it acceptable and the wait shouldn't be too horrible for chapter six. I have it written out, just needs a little tweaking._

_Happy Reading! _

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Quiddich pitch was lined with spectators, most of them dressed in scarlet or emerald. I had never been much of a fan, but attending games was a part of my "Operation Seduce Draco" scheme. I would show an interest in his favorite sport and hope that it sparked more of an interest in me.

The players weren't on the field yet, but already the crowd was chattering excitedly. As the two teams began to file onto the field the noise escalated—applause and cheers erupting out all around me. I found a seat near the bottom of the stands in the Slytherin section. I watched as Draco marched onto the field, I had to admit that his Quidditch robes certainly worked well for him. When he looked up into the stands and caught my eye I winked and smirked at him.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and there was a blur of movement as all of the players took flight. I watched Draco ascend into the air high above the pitch. I didn't pay much attention to the game being played down below, I couldn't see the fascination in the game. I kept my eyes focused on Draco as he circle above, because of this is startled me when I suddenly saw a bludger rocket towards him and Harry—who happened to be Gryffindor's Seeker. I held my breath, but Draco easily moved aside and let the bludger continue on it's course into the clouds as he scanned the sky.

Harry was the first to spot the small glint of gold that was the Snitch, and he raced towards it at full speed with Draco close behind him. They raced towards the stands, neck and neck, each gripping their brooms tightly and urging them to go faster. Suddenly the Snitch changed directions, rocketing back towards it's pursuers before making a dive for the ground. Both boys spun their brooms and pulled them into a nose dive—their stretched out hands battling to capture the small golden ball. The ground rushed nearer and I nearly yelled out at them, but at the last minute they both pulled up, weaving between the other players—which were still attempting to score.

Suddenly, Draco brought his broom to an abrupt halt. He lowered himself to the ground and held up his right hand, the Snitches tiny wings were flapping wildly on either side of his fist.

"And the game goes to Slytherin with Draco Malfoy's capture of the Golden Snitch!" the announcer shouted over the deafening chorus of cheers that had broken out among the spectators.

The students began surging forward, each wanted to congratulate the team on their victory. It seemed like the entirety of the Slytherin house clapped Draco on the back as he made his way through the crowd towards where I stood.

"Congratulations," I said as he lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"Maybe you're my good luck charm," he smirked, setting me back on the ground. I blushed at the memory of the kiss we had shared prior to the game, which was what he was referring to.

I could feel eyes staring at me, and when I glanced over Draco's shoulder I found Harry staring at me, his green eyes glittering with anger. I ignored him and returned my attention to Draco.

"I'm going to grab a shower," he was saying, "Meet me in the common room for the celebration?"

"Sure," I answered and watched as he turned and made his way towards the locker room.

"You really have crossed to the dark side," a voice sneered as it passed me. I turned, seeing that it had been Harry. I shook my head and turned towards the castle choosing to ignore him.

"My Lord, do you not think that we should check in on the Malfoy boy? How do we know that Reede is indeed holding up to her word?"

"Yes, Peter, perhaps you are right. I don't believe she will try anything stupid as long as we have possession of her precious brother. However, it wont hurt to check in on her progress. Reede!"

"Yes, My Lord." Charles Reede addressed as he entered the room.

"Summon your daughter, it's time to evaluate her progress."

"Yes, My Lord." he agreed before leaving the hall and making his way to the nearest desk. Quickly, he scratched out a message to his daughter and then sent an owl on its way.


	7. Chapter Six

The Task

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I woke up the next morning feeling warm and fuzzy. I couldn't remember the dream I had been having, but I knew it had been a good one. Stretching, I climbed out of bed and began my day. I wasn't surprised to see the rest of the girls still asleep in their beds.

"Good Morning," a silky voice called as I stepped into the common room.

"Morning," I replied.

"I hope you slept well,"

I nodded and placed hand in the crook of Draco's offered arm.

Last night had been a late night for the majority of the Slytherins. The celebrating had lasted until very early this morning. I found myself thinking back to the kiss that we had shared at the party. I blushed every time I thought of the way his kisses made me feel.

We made our way down to breakfast and then off to Transfigurations. McGonagall was a rather stern woman and I still wasn't sure how I felt about her. Her sharp, bird-like features did nothing to relieve her appearance of sternness.

"Today," she began, "I would like you all to practice transfiguring this feather into a duck. I do not expect mastery immediately. Please follow the instructions on page seven forty-three."

I watched as the students around us pulled out their books and turned to the appropriate page, Draco included. I watched him flip through the pages until he found seven forty-three.

"Did you forget your book?" he asked, puzzled at the fact that I was just sitting.

"No," I answered simply.

"Um, okay, well are you going to read over the instructions?"

I smirked at him and then looked pointedly at the feather in front of us. Muttering the spell, I flourished my wand and suddenly we had a mallard sitting on the desk before us. It let out a loud quack, as if to emphasize its appearance.

The entire class turned towards our table with their mouths agape.

"Miss Reede, excellent work! Thirty points to Slytherin. You have chosen a good partner, Mr. Malfoy, perhaps she can teach you her secrets."

"Show off," Draco mumbled under his breath jokingly once McGonagall had turned her attention to a rather deformed looking feathered creature that had been transfigured by a duo of Gryffindors.

I laughed at Draco's response and then took his wand.

"Hey, what do yo—" I cut him of by grabbing him hand and gripping it around the wand. "Move your hand like this when you say the spell." I said to him as I demonstrated the movements. "Now you try,"

He flourished the wand as I had showed him and uttered the words. The second feather on our desk turned into a small mud duck.

"I see you are an excellent teacher as well, Miss Reede. Ten more points to Slytherin. You two are dismissed."

Quickly, so as not to give her time to rethink her dismissal, we packed up our bags and made our way out of the class room. I thought about my prior assessment of the Professor and decided that maybe she wasn't as harsh as she appeared.

"Where'd you learn that?" Draco asked as we made our way down the stairs that would lead to the dungeons.

"Drumstrang, we worked on the spell at the end of last term." I answered nonchalantly.

"What do you know about Chalkweed?" he asked suddenly.

"Chalkweed?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not sure. I believe that it can be used as an antiseptic, but I would have to do some research on it to be sure. Why?"

"Just wondered."

"That is a very odd thing to wonder about," I laughed.

He just shrugged.

"You are very strange, Draco Malfoy."

"And you are very beautiful." He said huskily, bringing us to a halt and drawing me near.

The corridors were empty considering all the other students were still in their classes. He caressed my cheek softly before laying a kiss gently on my lips. _If I keep this up I may end up in the hospital wing_, I thought to myself as my heart skipped a beat.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, which caused me to blush. _Get a hold of yourself!_

"You're so cute when you blush," he whispered. This of course made me blush harder.

"Mr. Malfoy, please release Miss Reede and step away from her," called a nasally voice, "Now follow me," he continued once Draco had followed his orders.

Reluctantly, Draco stepped away and turned to follow Snape down the hall. I sighed and gathered my thoughts. _What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be seducing him, not the other way around._

The rest of the day passed quickly. When Draco rejoined me in Herbology he was quiet and withdrawn. Despite my inquiries he refused to tell me what was bothering him or what Snape had wanted with him.

Giving up, I left him to silently stew things over in the common room. I had plenty to write for my potions essay, and so I decided to head for the library. Before going, though, I made my way up to my room for some supplies. When I entered the room I noticed a letter resting on my pillow. When I picked it up I immediately recognized the rough script that graced the front of the envelope as my fathers and I shuddered.

I carefully pulled open the letter:

_Aspyn,_

_ I trust that your task is coming along well. Your presence is required at home. I have already sent a letter to the headmaster and explained the situation. You will leave tomorrow afternoon. Do not be late._

_ Your Father_

I sank to the bed. This was not good. I had no idea what my father wanted with me, although I had a sneaking suspicion that it was, in fact, Voldemort who was requesting my presence and not my father.

Suddenly potions homework didn't seem so important. I stuffed the letter under my pillow and drew the curtains around my bed before pulling the blankets up around me. I lay there trying to block all thoughts from my mind before eventually drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**The Task**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

"Dumbledore wants to see you," Draco said the next morning as he joined me at the table in the great hall.

I nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall and towards the Headmaster's office.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked before muttering a password which caused a spiral staircase to appear.

"Positive," I lied stepping onto the stairs.

"Ah, Miss Reede, I trust your father has sent you a letter informing you of your departure." Dumbledore said as I stepped into his office.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, if you are ready, proceed through the fire place."

"Thank you, sir," I responded as I picked up a fist full of floo powder and shouted "Reede Manor!"

My father was waiting for me when I arrived. He wore a blank expression and beckoned me to follow as soon as I stepped from the ashes. "Let us not keep the Dark Lord waiting," he said in a bored tone.

"Oh, no, let's not keep the lord of impatience waiting," I muttered under my breath, careful to speak low enough that my father couldn't hear.

We stepped into the dining room where Voldemort was seated at the head of the table. Lucius Malfoy was seated on his right and Peyton on his left. My eyes immediately scanned over Peyton, searching for any signs that he had been injured or neglected.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I have held up to my end of the bargain and I have not harmed your brother," Voldemort said as he smirked down the table at me, "Now, have you held up your end?"

"I have."

"Please, take a seat."

I sat in the offered chair, which put me face to face with the Dark Lord.

"Tell me how your task is coming along."

"It's coming along well, I believe I have gotten him to trust me."

"Very good, and he has confided in you what he must do to complete his task?"

"Well, uh, no, er, he hasn't."

"I thought you said he trusted you."

"I didn't say I had completed the task," I snapped and was immediately rewarded with a searing pain in my chest.

"You will not speak to the Dark Lord in that manner," Lucius sneered.

"Now, now, Lucius, she is correct. I did not ask her if she had completed the task. We both know that Draco is a bright boy. She can not rush this or he may get suspicious." Voldemort said in a thoughtful tone, "You should know, however, that time passes quickly and I will hold you personally responsible if he does not complete his task—or, rather, I'll hold your dear brother responsible. Yes, I like that better. Understood?"

"Yes," I muttered miserably.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes, _your highness_." I said before I thought better of it. I found myself sprawled across the floor, the chair I had been sitting in askew next to me.

"You _will_ learn to mind that tongue of yours. Your father may not have been able to break you, but I can assure you that I have no mercy and I can." Lucius said from where he stood above my body, wand pointed towards my chest. "Now get up and get back to Hogwarts. You will accompany my son to the Manor over winter break. It would be in your best interest that we not see each other before then."

As he and the others strode from the room I attempted to gather myself and make my way back towards the fireplace. I knew that it would be a bad idea to show up in Dumbledore's office looking as I did, but I didn't see any other way.

"Miss?" a small voice squeaked from my left. I looked up to see Gwen, our house elf. "Does Mistress need help?"

"Gwen, yes," I said, a plan forming in my mind, "Yes, I need help. Can you _apparate_ me to the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Gwen can do this for Mistress. Is Mistress ready?"

"Yes, I am ready," I said as I pulled myself into an upright position. My body hurt now, but I had a feeling that it would be worse tomorrow.

The Forest was dark and quiet when we arrived.

"Mistress can make it from here?"

"Yes, Gwen, thank you." I said, giving her a reassuring smile, which caused her to a_pparate_ back to the Manor with a crack.

I began the long trek back to the castle. I was almost regretting having had Gwen bring me to the woods. There were noises everywhere and all I could imagine were whatever creatures that lived in the forest coming out to eat me.

Hearing a twig snap not far to my right caused me to pick up my pace into a near sprint. I could see the edge of the forest ahead of me, but the sound seemed to be following me now. I heard a low growl and began to run towards the tree line.

As I bolted out of the forest I ran into something solid. My first thought was that I had run into a tree and that I was going to be eaten any minute now. That thought quickly vanished when I realized that what ever I had run into had been soft and fleshy and not very tree-like at all. Regaining my thoughts I looked under me and found that in my attempt to flee I had tackled Draco.

"Aspyn, are you alright." he asked looking concerned.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, I just, um, tripped..."

He smirked as I lifted myself off of him and stood. His expression quickly changed, however, when he got a better look at my face. I hadn't had a chance to find a mirror, but on my tumble from the chair I knew that I had hit my face on something. I could still feel it throbbing.

"What happened?" he asked as he reached out and touched the right side of my mouth causing me to wince.

"Nothing, can we just get inside?" I said, turning and heading towards the castle. Now that I was out of immediate danger I had a chance to be mad at Draco. It was his fault that I was in this mess in the first place, wasn't it? He was the one who needed a baby sitter to make sure that he completes whatever task he has been assigned. Okay, so maybe it wasn't entirely his fault, but at the moment I needed someone to direct my anger at and he happened to be the closest person.

"Where were you, and what were you doing in the forest?"

"I was coming back to campus, and you! What were you doing lurking around the edge of the forest?"

"I'm a prefect. It's my job to make rounds and make sure that students aren't places that they aren't supposed to be, like the Forbidden Forest." he said hotly, a sheet of arrogance had settled over his face. I recognized this as his mask—his blank face, the one he used when he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking.

"So, what, are you going to write me a detention? Go ahead." I practically yelled back.

"You better be careful, Reede."

"Or, what Malfoy, you'll run and tell your precious Headmaster on me? I think that Dumbledore is the least of my worries." I said, my anger deflating.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked, stepping closer and placing his hand on my shoulder.

I just shook my head.

"Fine, how about you tell me where you went today? How did you cut your lip?"

I shook my head again.

He sighed, "Alright, let's get you back to the castle. Here, let me just—" he pulled out his wand and pointed it towards my face.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked, stepping away quickly.

"I was just going to heal your lip, unless you would rather go to Madame Pomfrey or explain to everyone in the common room why you are walking around with a bloody lip."

"Oh."

"Okay?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I nodded and looked out over his shoulder and towards the forest as he worked on my face.

"There, all finished. Now let's get you inside before we get caught and I have to actually give you a detention."

I smiled slightly and followed him into the castle and down to the dungeons.


	9. Chapter Eight

**The Task**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_I awoke to a shift in my bed. Startled, I struggled to turn over and see who was in my bed._

_ "Shh... It's just me."_

_ "Draco?" I whispered, "What are you doing in my bed?"_

_ "You looked like you needed a distraction." he smirked cuddling closer._

_ "You can't be in here! What if someone catches you?"_

_ "Relax, I cast a silencing charm over your bed. Unless your roommates look inside your bed curtains in the middle of the night I think we are safe."_

_ "That would be creepy."_

_ "Yes," he agreed, nuzzling into my neck, "It would be creepy, but let's not think about that."_

_He began to kiss down the left side of my neck, the sensation sent shivers down my spine. "Tell me where you went earlier. Did you leave school grounds, or did you spend the day in the Forbidden Forest?"_

_ I moaned slightly as he worked his tongue against the side of my neck, "This isn't fair. You can't ask me questions when you are doing this to me."_

_ "Just answer," he chuckled as he moved his mouth along my jaw line._

_ "I...I was summoned to see Voldemort." At this he stopped and locked his eyes with mine._

_ "What? Is that... is that were you got that cut?"_

_ I nodded, but didn't speak._

_ "That bas—Why did he want to see you?"_

_ "I think I liked it better when you were kissing me."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Draco Malfoy."_

_ "What?" he asked, looking startled._

_ "If you ever try to take over my dreams again I swear that I will hex you into next week."_

_ He had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought it was worth a try. Meet me in the common room?"_

_ "I will not. Now go to sleep and get out of my dreams."_

I shook my head as if I were shaking away the remnants of the dream that I had been having. Silently I cursed myself for having not shielded my dreams. I didn't expect anyone here to have the ability to break into dreams. I should have known that Lucius would have taught Draco the skill though.

Silently I put up a mind block, I had learned my lesson. I turned over and attempted to fall back to sleep, but my efforts were futile. As hard as I tried, I simply could not fall asleep. I cursed Draco again and struggled from my bed covers and grabbed a robe.

When I entered the common room I could see one lone figure sitting by the fire place—which only held slowly dying embers.

"I should turn your hair pink," I said as I took a seat on the sofa beside Draco.

He turned, a little surprised to see me, and then gave me a half-smile, "Couldn't get back to sleep?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry."

I sighed softly, "Draco, we need to talk."

"Okay,"

"No, I mean really talk. I need you to tell me what your task is."

It was his turn to shake his head as he stood from the sofa and paced in front of the fire place.

"Look, I know you don't want to tell me, but you have to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then tell me."

He remained silent, staring into the glowing embers.

"Draco, please." I pleaded, standing and resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Why is this so important to you?" he snapped.

"Because my brother's life depends on whether or not you complete this task." I snapped back, dropping my hand from his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, spinning around to face me as I stared at the floor.

"I was sent here to _befriend_ you and to make sure that you complete what ever task you have been given. Voldemort has kidnapped my brother and is holding him hostage so that I will do his bidding."

It was his turn to look away.

"Just tell me what it is so I can help you. It doesn't matter how awful it is, I will help you see it through."

"You don't know what you are agreeing to help with." he continued to resist telling me.

I began to get frustrated. If he didn't tell me then I had no way of knowing what I needed to do to save my brother. I thought it better that I walk away now, before I really did curse him. I turned and started for the stairs.

"Aspyn, wait," he called, "I'm sorry. If you really need to know, if I'm really the reason that your brother is in trouble, then you deserve to know what the task is."

I looked toward him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Instead of continuing he gestured for me to follow him to the couch and sit next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me tight to the side of his body.

"I am to secure a means for the Death Eaters to infiltrate Hogwarts. There is to be an invasion in the spring. I have already started on the gateway, Snape has been helping me."

"Snape?"

"Yes, he made an Unbreakable Vow to my mother. He has been helping me attain the parts that I need for the Vanishing Cabinet."

"There is more," I said, urging him to continue.

"He has ordered me to kill Dumbledore," he whispered. I looked up at that, catching his eyes. They held fear and sorrow, along with contempt. "He is holding my family over my head. If I do not do this then he will come after all of us. He is angry at my father's failures at the Department of Mysteries."

He looked so miserable, but in a way relieved, like he was glad to have someone that he had finally confided in.

"We'll find a way." I promised.

"You mean—you mean you are going to help?"

"Of course I am going to help. He is dangling my family in front of us as well, isn't he? We're in this together."


	10. Chapter Nine

**The Task**

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for it taking so long to get this chapter up. The sad part is, most of this story is written out already, life had just sort of gotten in the way. :-/ Please forgive me and enjoy._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Aspyn, right?" I turned at the sound of my name and found myself staring at a petite blonde girl.

"Yes,"

"I'm Daphne. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wondered if you could remind me of the Potions homework. I seem to have lost my parchment."

"Oh, of course," I said, rummaging through my papers.

"You're a life saver!"

_Let's hope, _I thought to myself, thinking of my brother. "Hey, did you happen to find the answers to the Charms questions?"

"Oh yeah, here are the page numbers. Number three was a tricky one." she said, smiling. "So... you and Draco?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't think there is a girl in this school who doesn't envy you."

"So I've noticed," I laughed, "What is it about him that drives you guys so crazy?"

"What is it that made you start dating him?"

"Good point." I_f only they knew._

Daphne and I finished our homework and made our way down to dinner. It was ironic that just that morning I had been thinking about the fact that I hadn't made any friends since starting at Hogwarts.

As We stepped into the Great Hall I felt a body slam into me. I looked up at the passing individual and saw Harry's fleeting back.

"Git," I muttered under my breath.

"What'd you do to Potter?"

"Not a thing," I told her, not mentioning the fact that we used to be friends.

"He's always a git. Want me to hit him with a pox curse?"

"No," I laughed, "I'll be okay."

"You sure? I've been dying to try it on someone and I don't want to wait until Christmas holiday to try it."

"I'll let you know," I said, laughing again.

"Aspyn," I looked up to find Draco resting his hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk. Meet me in the Astronomy tower when you've finished?"

I nodded and watched as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"You don't have to stay on my account," said Daphne, chuckling.

"On your account? Daph, I'm hungry, I'm staying to eat." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, well if that's all." she joked.

Once we finished with dinner, Daphne and I went our separate ways. I made m y way up the stairs that led to the Astronomy tower, she set off for the common room. When I arrived, Draco was sitting against the far wall, his head resting on his bent knees.

I sank down to the cold floor beside him, "Hey." He looked up at me, his stormy eyes troubled. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and then leaned back against the wall, not saying anything.

I wrapped a hand around his forearm and squeezed. "Talk to me," I urged.

"They are pushing me to hurry the task." He whispered.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry, honey."

He moved his left hand so that it was covering my hand where it rested on his forearm. "Tell me about your home life."

"I doubt you want to hear about that."

"Please, Aspyn, I need a distraction."

"Alright, well, my family used to live in Italy before we moved back here to England. I was born in London, but we moved when I was seven. We lived in a villa near the ocean. When I was eight, my mum had my little brother, Peyton.

"My dad has always been a follower of the Dark Lord, and from Italy he was able to do his bidding with out being suspected. Of course, as you know, growing up with Death Eater parents leaves you with a less than desirable childhood.

"When my brother was six, and I fourteen, my father was trying out a new curse for the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, it backfired and my mum went mental. I spent most of my holidays from school after that visiting her in St. Mungo's."

"What about your brother?" Draco asked. Now he was looking at me, our eyes locking.

"He's with my father," I said, not reminding him that currently Peyton was under Voldemort's care.

"So, maybe that was a bad idea for a distraction."

I laughed, "At least it got _your_ mind off of things."

He let go of my hand and suddenly I felt myself being pulled onto his lap. "I'm sorry about your childhood."

I shrugged.

"Will you join me at my manor over the holiday?"

"I suppose I can."

"Did you have other plans?"

"No, but rule one for girls: Never appear overly available or eager." I smirked and he smiled. "Not to mention, I've already been ordered to accompany you home."

He shook his head and gave me a smile.


	11. Chapter Ten

The Task

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, settings, plots, ect. These all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I am only responsible for my own original characters and plot changes.

**Chapter Ten**

"What did you do for fun at Drumstrang?"

I looked at Draco through one eye as I tightened a particularly stubborn bolt. "I used to be on the dueling team."

"And?"

"And my father was over the moon about it. 'Just practicing for when you join us, eh?' he used to say to me."

"So you quit," he guessed.

"Yeah, I did. He hated that." I said, smiling at the memory of my father's disappointment.

"Tomorrow we'll have one of the last pieces to this thing." he said, tapping his palm on the side of the Vanishing Cabinet.

"I'll be glad when it's finally done, it's wreaking havoc on my nails," I joked, staring down at my chipped nails. "And then just one more week and we will be free of this place."

"At least for a couple of weeks anyways."

"Let's go grab some dinner, I'm starved."

"We can turn in early tonight, too. There isn't much we can do until we get the new piece tomorrow." He suggested.

We stepped out of the Room of Requirements and if I hadn't been so tired, I'd have laughed. Draco had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to stand guard of the doorway, but they were in disguise. Crabbe was a pudgy little brunette in a blue dress and Goyle was a husky blonde in a pink floral number. Every time I saw their ridiculous get-ups I laughed. I tried to reason with Draco and tell him that we didn't need them guarding the room. He told me that he knew we didn't need them, but he enjoyed getting a laugh at the two of them in dresses, especially when the potions wore off.

The next morning I made my way down to breakfast.

"Hey," I called as I dropped onto the bench beside Draco and grabbed a piece of toast. He smiled in greeting as he continued to read the Prophet. "Any thing good?"

"Depends on who you ask," he smirked, "Nothing new."

"There's never much new these days. Just the same old murder, death and deception."

"Story of our lives." Draco chuckled.

"You can say that again. Anyways," I said, finishing my toast, "Ready for Hogsmeade?"

Draco nodded and folded up his paper. "Our rendezvous is set for ten-thirty."

It was cold outside and the sky was threatening snow as Draco and I hurried towards the Shrieking Shack. We left Crabbe and Goyle at the foot of the path to guard it and make sure that no one followed us. There was something to be said about having cronies watch your back when needed.

As we approached the Shack, a dark figure emerged clad in a black cloak. The person's face was obscured from view by their hood.

The figure held out a gnarled, bony hand that was neither masculine or feminine. Draco pulled a small brown pouch from his robes and placed it in the outstretched hand. The figure seemed to weigh the bag in it's hand before it disappeared into their robes. When the hand reappeared it was holding a rod shape wrapped in black, velvety material. It then slowly turned and walked back towards the woods.

"Well, that's that then, I guess." I said as Draco pocketed the item.

"I guess so." he agreed as we made our way back down the path.

As we neared the head of the path we saw the Golden Trio—as Draco called them—harassing Crabbe and Goyle. I groaned, Harry was not the person that I wanted to deal with today.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked as we stepped closer.

"Yeah, your henchmen here wont let us pass." Weasley spat.

"And what business do you have at the Shrieking Shack?" Draco asked.

"We could ask you the same question," Harry spat back.

"Why don't we all just mind our own business and go on our separate ways." I said, attempting ti defuse the situation.

"What were you doing up in the Shrieking Shack that you needed guards for, _Reede_?" Hrry asked.

I decided that I was tired of Harry and his little stunts. I felt like pushing buttons today.

"Well, _Potter_, if you must know," I began, smiling sweetly and intertwining my fingers with Draco's, "Draco and I were sharing a _moment_ and we didn't want to be disturbed." I continued as I pulled myself closer to Draco and he draped an arm over my shoulders, a lazy smirk spreading on his face. I was thankful that he was playing along.

"What's wrong, Potter, Jealous?" Draco asked.

Harry's face turned bright red.

I smirked as Draco and I pushed our way passed the group, Crabbe and Goyle following behind us, and I attempted to slow my rapidly beating heart.


End file.
